


Dream Catcher

by MoonflowerMJ



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Mostly just the twins, Roman is secretly a female??, Sympathetic Deceit, Twincest, based off an rp, dont like don’t read, inspired by dream catcher by set it off, just a bunch of angst, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerMJ/pseuds/MoonflowerMJ
Summary: Anyone can dream through the nightBut only some can dream with eyes wideThere lies, the fight insideIt resides, in everyoneThey will proclaim you a foolAnd it reminds you to doAnything and everything to prove them a liar





	Dream Catcher

The gentle sound of the waves mixed with the calming cawing of the seagulls filed the silence between the twins. Roman was in her female form, her long wavy brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze as she studied her twin’s appearance. Remus looked calm and thoughtful for once. Though Roman suspected it was a because they were alone.

”What are you thinking about, Re?” Roman asked quietly. Remus hummed in response and shrugged, not looking at his sister. Roman gave him a concerned look and scoot closer to her twin. “You ok..?

”Yeah.. I’m fine..” Remus wrapped an arm around Roman. Roman sighed and climbed onto Remus’ lap straddling him. Remus looked at Roman with a fond look and placed his hands on Roman’s waist. Roman kissed her brother, placing her love into the kiss. 

Remus blushed and kissed back, putting his love, admiration and passion into the kiss. They had a passionate make out session which ended abruptly when they heard someone. Roman immediately went into her natural male phase and pulled away from Remus, playing the victim card.

”What the fuck are you doing?!” Patton yelled. Remus flinched and looked behind him at Patton.

”He forced me to wear make up and kissed me!” Roman pointed an accusing finger at Remus. Hurt flashed in Remus’ eyes as he stood up and stumbled backwards.

”Remus—“ Patton started but remus cut him off.

”Don’t. I’ll be in my room. You can punish me there.” Remus stated as he left the imagination. Roman watched him with sad eyes. He hoped Remus knew that he wasn’t trying to hurt him..


End file.
